Timber
(DLC) |artist = ft. |from = EP |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = February 11, 2014 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 4 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 98 |nowc = TimberDLC |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P2)https://youtu.be/PFgGtFvb8Qo?t=325 |title = Timber }}"Timber" by featuring is featured on as a downloadable track. It is also available on as a downloadable track on the Wii and Wii U if the player s console has been modified. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman. She is wearing a black hat, a pair of round sunglasses, several gold necklaces, a gold armband on her right arm, a top with a design of the USA flag, short denim shorts, and red heeled boots. P2 P2 is a panda. He wears a red cowboy hat, a sleeveless denim vest, a gold harmonica necklace, and red bandages tied up on his left wrist and right ankle. timberdlc_coach_1_big.png|P1 timberdlc_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is western themed with a barn house, a windmill, and old-fashioned buildings. They go dark and light up. In the beginning, the dancers appear on two "Wanted" posters, indicating that they are outlaws. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Swing your right fist upwards at the start of a verse. Gold Moves 2 and 4: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P1:' Put both hands to your chin. *'P2:' Point to P1. Timberdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Timberdlc gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1) Timberdlc gm 3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P2) Timberdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Timberdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth song by Pitbull in the series. **It is also his first appearance as the main artist. *'' '' is the fifth song by Kesha in the series. **It is also her first appearance as a featured artist. *"Damn" is censored. *The beginning of the song is slightly extended in-game. Routine *'' '' is the second routine to feature a coach in a panda costume, after C’mon. *As of May 10, 2019, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvZA8NKgrBI a gameplay of Timber] uploaded by Mexican YouTuber Humberto Contreras was one of the most watched -related gameplays on YouTube, at 200,393,926 views. **It was ranked 2nd as one of the most popular gaming videos on YouTube, according to WatchMojo. **The gameplay has since been deleted, due to it violating Ubisoft's video policy which was introduced in August 2019. *'' '' won in the "Favorite New Downloadable Song" category in the first Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *P2 swings his hand over the wrong way during a part of the routine. *Ubisoft released a clue about the upcoming downloadable routine, possibly because of leaked photos of the dancer itself. *In the concept art, P1 s hair is blonde, but in the final game, her hair is black. *''Timber'' is occasionally affected by a glitch whereby a very scratched version of the menu icon for Rock N Roll is displayed.https://youtu.be/_B7pC3jWRws?t=100 *The menu assets of can be found in the DLC files of , hinting that the routine was meant to return as a DLC on all consoles.http://prntscr.com/oig2kn *On , the moves where the girl has her hands on her hips and is kicking is not counted for. *The background is reused by the Saloon Just Dance Machine routine. **Elements of it also appear in The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). Gallery Game Files Timberdlc_cover_generic.png|'' '' Timber_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and album coach timberdlc cover albumbkg.png| and album background timberdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Timber p1 ava jd2014.png|P1 s avatar on Timber p2 ava jd2014.png|P2 s avatar on 0356.png|P1 s avatar on Pander.png|P2 s avatar on Timberdlc jdnowc p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Timber.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Timberopener.png|'' '' on the menu Timbermenu.png| routine selection screen TimberJD2015Menu1.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii and Wii U only) TimberJD2015Menu2.png| routine selection menu Timber glitch.png|Glitch Behind The Scenes Timber concept art copy.png|Concept art Promotional Images Timberdlc xboxpromo.jpg Timberdlc promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Timberdlc promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Timberdlc promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Others TimberAward.jpg|The award Timber_WantedPosters.png|The Wanted Posters Videos Official Music Video Pitbull - Timber ft. Ke$ha Timber (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Pitbull ft. Ke$ha - Timber Just Dance 2014 DLC Gameplay Timber - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Timber Timber - Just Dance 2015 Extractions Just Dance 2014 Extract Timber 1 Just Dance 2014 - Timber No HUD References Site Navigation es:Timber Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Extended Songs